


Spiked

by waddles



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Peter’s too young, Angst with a side order of fluff, Drink Spiking, I mean if you want to interpret it that way, Irondad, M/M, Missed curfew, Mrs Leeds is a total badass btw, Peter is a great son, Stephen and Tony are great dads, Supreme Family, Tony’s too old for this shit, Whump! Peter, no powers au, spiderson, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: “You,” Tony pointed at Peter. “Get in here,” He pointed at the floor. “Now.”In which Peter’s drink is spiked, he misses curfew and has two very worried dads looking after him.





	Spiked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after noticing just how much fluff was in the Irondad tag and well, variety is the spice of life. 
> 
> So I decided to mix things up a bit.

The sunrise was breathtaking that morning, orange clouds swirled into red and pink which broke in streams into the darkness above them. It was a sad fact that Peter would not remember how the picturequest beauty was framed perfectly above his home. The cool air of the morning had wrapped itself snugly around Peter’s swaying body and its cool grip relieved his mind of thoughts…That was until the very breeze curdled at the shout of anxiety suddenly echoed into it. 

“Peter! What the fuck are you thinking? Get in the house now!” His dad, Tony blared into the otherwise silent street. A black cat crossed the road behind Peter and it’s fur glistened in the low orange light of the sun; he remembered that he had pet the cat before and it was soft, but when had he decided to walk home? “Why are you staring at me? Are you drunk or something?” Where was Ned? “Stephen! Get down here!” There was a pause. “You,” He pointed at Peter. “Get in here,” He pointed at the floor. “Now.” 

\---

“Peter,” His other dad, Stephen spoke, “It’s 5am. You were supposed to be home 4 hours ago and not only that but you’re inebriated.” Stephen said in a stern tone, but from what Peter could see in the increasing sunlight rising against his father's face, he just looked worried and tired. Stephen was sat opposite him with a matching cup of herbal tea in his hands.  
Peter dropped his mug and it’s warm contents splashed against the now wet and formerly white carpet… When had they walked into the lounge?

“Pete? Are you okay?” Tony said, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder as Stephen moved to switch the closest lamp on. 

“I don’t feel so good.”

“Tony. He’s not drunk.” 

“What? So he’s acting? I-”

Stephen stood up and placed his own mug onto the coffee table between them. What he did next is something that Tony Stark would never be able to forget. He felt his son’s pulse with one hand and with the other he felt Peter’s temperature. “Peter, do you know what day it is?”

There was a sickening silence in the room as Peter slowly looked up into Stephen’s worried gaze. “I don’t know how I got here.” His words were slurred and the room seemed to halve as he moved his head, so Peter looked out of the window instead. He was thirsty.

“He’s taken drugs?”

“...Yes. Although since I can’t smell anything on him I can’t tell what he may have taken.”

“Fuck. Do we need to call an ambulance or something?”

“Not unless he passes out or if his state rapidly deteriorates.” Stephen ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “He should sober up in a few hours time, although it depends on what drug he took.”

“It’s Saturday.” Peter softly spoke; both men turned to look at him, alarmed. “Where’s Ned?”

“Pete, do you remember taking any drugs or being given anything to eat or drink that may have tasted off?” Stephen’s question went unanswered and an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. That was when the phone call came. Tony set down the whiskey that he’d been pouring into a large coffee to snatch up the phone.

“Mrs Leeds?”

\---

“Thanks, yeah. I hope Ned starts to feel better too. There will be consequences for what that fucker did, what was his name again? Flash? What kind of name is that? Getting the cops involved?” This is the sound that Peter woke up to.

“Dad?”

“Pete!” Peter cringed at the volume. “I’ve got to go, bye.” Tony hung up abruptly.

“How do you feel, kid?” Tony asked, full well knowing the answer from past experience and from just looking at his son.

“So, so shitty Dad.” Peter sat up on the couch and grabbed a glass on water that was on the side. “Was that Ned’s mum? Is Ned okay?! Dad, I have to go see him!” The teen took a long swig of the water and stood up abruptly; he was rewarded with black spots in his vision and a massive headrush. He sat down again.

“Whoa, whoa kid, slow down on the heroics. Ned’s fine, looks like he drank less than you.”

“I swear I didn’t know that it was spiked, I promise! Seriously like I just wanted to get a little bit drunk… Don’t look at me like that I’m being honest! But please don’t tell other Dad.”

Stephen lifted an eyebrow as he walked into the room. “Don’t tell me what?”

“Ummm…” Was all Peter could manage until Tony sighed and cut in.

“How he broke that plant pot last month, honestly Pete you have to be more careful.” Tony said then smirked at Peter’s surprise which quickly turned into a scowl. Him and Tony had been throwing around an old tennis ball in their garden and Tony knocked it over with his ass, it toppled to the floor and shattered immediately; Tony had Peter promise not to snitch on him. 

It was fine though, Peter could play along. “I’m so sorry, Dad.”

“That’s okay, Peter. We got a new one didn’t we?” It was then Tony’s turned to scowl. ‘Favouritism!’ He thought, ‘That is not how he’d act if I admitted to it.’

“How are you feeling?” Stephen sat next to him and felt his temperature again.

“A bit dead right now but I’ll be okay soon.” Stephen nodded and beckoned Tony to join them on the couch.

“We’ll all be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to scream about the fic in the comments or to scream about IW with me on my tumblr: The-wombats 
> 
> Thank you. X


End file.
